With increased availability of technology based solutions for various medical applications, the need for precision in medical surgical procedures are becoming critical for predictable results. Further there are numerous medical devices that are already approved and being used in field, that do not have intelligence.
Though, pure mechanical surgical tools have its utilitarian benefits of less maintenance and complexity compared to an electro-mechanical device, with technology solution availability, the benefits of simplicity are becoming a bottleneck to introduce sensor based intelligence and provide value added features to a pure mechanical device. Also without the use of sensor based intelligence making permanent design changes to a mechanical tool may prove time consuming and high cost may be involved.